List of Star Wars aquatic vehicles
The following is a list of fictional aquatic vehicles from the Star Wars movies and Star Wars Expanded Universe. Amphibion Amphibions are depicted in Dark Horse Comics' Dark Empire series as Mon Calamari assault vessels used to defend the planet from the reborn Emperor Palpatine's World Devestators. Bongo The Gungan "bongo" submarine is a transport in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Obi-Wan Kenobi (Ewan McGregor), Qui-Gon Jinn (Liam Neeson), and Jar-Jar Binks (Ahmed Best) use a bongo to travel from the underwater city of Otah Gunga to the Naboo capital of Theed. Industrial Light and Magic's Doug Chiang devised the submarine's squid-like propeller design. This assembly was then merged with the design for a manta-shaped underwater transport written out of an earlier draft of the story. This design replaced earlier concepts that depicted the Gungan vessel as an organic-looking diving bell. Manta droid subfighters The Manta droid subfighters are the aquatic equivalent of the Droid Starfighters. They were developed after the Trade Federation suffered serious military losses in Naboo and other water covered worlds. The Republic legislation that limited the Trade Federation from constructing new battle droids was only a temporary setback for the project because Trade Federation officials just moved them away from the Republic or bribed or murdered anyone that tried to investigate. These droids had a sleek torpedo shaped body capped in front with a large wedge-shaped diving plane. This plane was armed with laser cannons and, on more specialised craft, torpedo launchers. Though it was a powerful and maneuverable craft it suffered several design limitations because of the isolation of their Xi-Charrian designers from the rest of their Haor Chall religious order. To compensate the Trade Federation, the Xi Charrians provided a large aquatic transport vessel to carry battle droids and hydrodynamic adaptor kits for battle droid operated MVR-3 Speeders. Quarren Crab Cannon The Quarren Crab Cannon was fielded by the Quarren Isolation League. The League fielded many artillery pieces during their battle with the Mon Calamari and the Republic forces, the biggest of which was the Crab Cannon. This gigantic walker, with its crab-like legs, could climb even vertical underwater cliffs. A manned control centre was situated on top of the vehicle, while defensive laser cannons were placed around the central weapon. To fire its main gun, the walker had to stand still on horizontal ground, due to the immense recoil from firing the destructive, yellow beam. This beam was powerful enough to cut through the hull of Acclamator-class Assault Ships, causing their reactors to burst and destroy the ship. Several Acclamators were destroyed this way during the Battle of Mon Calamari. It is unclear whether there were more than one of these walkers, but it is known is that Jedi Master Kit Fisto destroyed a Crab Cannon with the help of a cavalry of Mon Calamari Knights. Separatist sub-carrier The Separatist sub-carrier appears in the animated Star Wars: Clone Wars series. Trade Federation gunboat Trade Federation gunboats appear in LucasArts' Star Wars: Battle for Naboo video game. Waveskimmer Waveskimmers, also referred to as wavewalkers, appear in the Dark Empire comics as Imperial vehicles that deploy to Mon Calamari during the World Devestators' attack on that planet. References External links * * Vehicles Category:Star Wars aquatic vehicles